Secrets
by charmedlover99
Summary: Prue and Phoebe have a secret child together somehow that no one knew about while family secrets are revealed and there will be drama if you wanna know what will happens read to find out if you dont like femslash dont read...Paige is a huge part of this story...
1. Summary

Prue and Phoebe have a secret child together somehow that no one knew about after 14 years they take her back in and family secrets are revealed and there will be drama if you wanna know what will happens read to find out if you dont like femslash dont read there is Paige in this story...

 **LEAVE A REVIEW TO TELL ME IF I SHOULD WRITE IT**


	2. Family

**CHARMEDLOVER HERE WITH THE FIRST CHAPTER OF SECRETS YOU ASKED FOR SO HERE IT IS I JUST WANT YOU TO KNOW THERE WILL BE TIME JUMPS WITHOUT FURTHER ADO I PRESENT TO YOU SECRETS...**

 **THE MANOR**

Phoebe in the attic with Prue making a potion

Prue moves around on the sofa and says "Phoebe take a break and come over here with me we have the house to ourselves for the weekend lets enjoy it."

Phoebe accidentaly pours to much of something into the potion and she inhales the potion on accident.

Phoebe starts to cough and says "Your right here i come."

Prue gives Phoebe a worried look and says "Your coughing are you ok?"

Phoebe takes a deep breath and says "Yea im ok I just added to much ginger root and the potion got into my system its no big deal."

Prue stares at Phoebe with wide eyes and says "No big deal it can have major side effects."

Phoebe goes over to Prue and kisses her and says "Dont worry Baby ill be fine."

Prue feels something poke against her leg and says "Whats that?"

Phoebe smiles and says "So the potion worked."

Prue sighs and says "Phoebe what is that."

Phoebe grins and says "That is your anniversary present that was the potion I was making."

Prue rolls her eyes and says "Phoebe what if I get pregnant from this?"

Phoebe leans in closer to Prue and says "You cant get pregnant from this."

Prue picks Phoebe up and says "Then what are we waiting for to the bedroom."

 **2 Months Later**

Piper grabs her keys off the rack and says "Im going to work and Paige will be gone all day call if you need anything."

Phoebe hugs Piper and says "We will bye."

Piper leaves and Prue asks Phoebe "Can we talk?"

Phoebe wraps her arms around Prue's neck and says "Sure."

Prue sits her and Phoebe down and says "Remember our 1 year anniversary we had 2 months ago."

Phoebe nods and says "Yea."

Prue sighs and says "Im pregnant."

Phoebe gasps and says "It must be because i added to much ginger root."

Prue shrugs and says "Who cares how we should focus on what were going to do."

Phoebe grins and says "We raise the baby thats what."

 **9 Months Later**

Paige is standing over Prue saying "Push...Push...Push"

Piper screams and says "I am pushing."

Paige smiles and says "I see a head and I see blue lights."

Phoebe raises an eyebrow and says "Blue lights?"

Paige pulls the baby out and says "Look Orbs."

Prue gasps and says "Go get mom."

Phoebe smiles and says "But first hand me my daughter."

Paige hands Phoebe the baby and says "Here ill go get Mom."

30 minutes later Paige comes downstairs with there mom.

Patty looks at Prue and says "Paige said you wanted me."

Prue opens here mouth to speak but Phoebe stops her and says "Why did our baby come out surronded by orbs is Sam me or Prue's dad to."

Patty sighs and says "No he isnt Paige's father either."

Paige gasps and says "Then how am I half-whitelighter."

Patty looks at Phoebe and Paige and says "When Piper and Prue were born I started dating my white-lighter then Phoebe was born and we knew if the elders found out that there would be consequences."

Phoebe stares at Patty with wide eyes and says "So im half-whitelighter."

Patty nods and says "As I was saying after that they found out we were dating and sent Sam to be my white-lighter but I was still seeing my old one and then Paige was born not by Sam and me but my old white-lighter and they made her an elder so Sam decided to fake and be the pretend dad."

Piper raises an eyebrow and says "Did you say her?"

Patty nods and says "Yes I did say Her."

Paige sighs and says "So Phoebe is my full blooded sister,I have to moms and one of them is an Elder."

Patty starts to fade and says "I have to leave but go to the top of the golden gate bridge and call for Lily."

Patty fades out while saying "So mote it be."

Phoebe kisses Prue then the baby and says "Ill be back."

Prue nods and says "Ok."

Paige orbs her and phoebe to the top of the Bridge.

Phoebe takes a deep breath and says "Lily...Lily."

Suddenly a woman wearing a golden cloth with brown hair and honey brown eyes orbs down.

Lily lets down her hood and says "Phoebe...Paige."

Paige gasps and says "Mom."

Lily walks over to the girls and hugs them.

Phoebe blinks and says "Why didnt you visit or tell us this or anything."

Lily sighs and says "I couldnt being an Elder is the only way I could watch over you to and protect you and keep my powers without anyone knowing your my kids."

Phoebe smiles and says "Do you want to meet your grand-daughter?"

Lily smiles and says "I would love to meet her whats her name?"

Phoebe grins and says "Its Parker Melinda Halliwell."

Lily grabs her daughters hands and they orb to the Manor.

 **AUTHORS NOTE  
**  
 **SO WHAT DID YOU THINK OF THE FIRST CHAPTER LET ME KNOW IN A REVIEW ALSO LET ME KNOW IF PAIGE SHOULD BE WITH PIPER IN THIS STORY OR BILLIE ALSO FOR EVERY REVIEW I GET I WILL UPDATE FASTER WITH THAT SAID...**

 _ **CHARMEDLOVER OUT**_


	3. Relationships

**CHARMEDLOVER HERE WITH THE NEW CHAPTER NOW THERE IS BOUT TO BE A 14 YEAR TIME JUMP THIS WILL BE THE LAST TIME JUMP AND IVE DECIDED TO HAVE A LOVE TRIANGLE BETWEEN PIPER AND PAIGE AND BILLIE AND PAIGE WITH THAT SAID...**

 **THE MANOR**

Parker is on the phone talking to her crush/bff

Parker giggles and says "Hey can you come over?"

Parker smiles and says "Okay ill ask my mom."

Parker goes upstairs to Prue's room and says "Hey mom can Emma come over she already asked her mom."

Prue thinks about it for awhile and says "Sure honey."

Parker hugs Prue and says "Thanks Mom."

Parker goes back downstairs and says "She said Yes."

 **5 minutes later**

Theres a knock on the door and Parker says "Ill get it."

Parker opens the door and Emma walks in.

Parker hugs Emma and says "Hey."

Emma sits down and says "I have to tell you something."

Parker sits next to her and says "What is it."

Emma sighs and says "Parker I like you."

Parker smiles and says "I like you to Emma."

Emma shakes her head and says "No I like like you."

Parker kisses Emma and says "I like like you to."

Emma smiles and says "Will you be my girlfriend?"

Parker nods and says "Yea."

 **Upstairs in Paige's room**

Paige is laying in the bed watching t.v when she hears a jingle in her head and she orbs out to Billie's dorm

Billie walks over to Paige and cups her hands and says "I have to tell you something."

Paige sighs and says "What is it?"

Billie looks down and says "Im in love with you Paige."

Paige freezes and says "What?!"

Billie sighs and says "I knew you wouldnt feel the same way."

Paige holds the side of Billie's face and says "Just let me think about this ok."

Billie smiles a little and says "Ok."

Paige orbs out back to her room and sees Piper sitting on her bed.

Paige walks over to Piper and says "What are you doing in here?"

Piper scratches her head and says "I have to tell you something."

Paige sighs and says "What is it."

Piper kisses Paige on the lip and says "Im in love with you."

Paige orbs to the bridge to think.

Piper puts her hands over her face and cries.

 **Parker's Room**

Parker is laying next to Emma looking in a book and says "I thought we were going to make out or hangout not study."

Emma smiles and says "We have to do homework then we will go to the park and have a picnic."

Parker is about to say something until she sees a demon shimmer in.

Parker get infront off Emma and says "Get down."

The demon throws a energy ball at Parker.

Parker uses her telekinesis to throw the demon into the mirror.

The demon shimmers over to Emma and throw a energy ball at her knocking her unconscious.

Parker orbs behind the demon calls for an athame and stabs the demon.

The demon yells and blows up.

Parker runs over to Emma and yells "Mom,Mum,Aunt Paige,Aunt Piper,Grandma."

Prue runs into the room followed by Piper when Lily,Paige,and Phoebe orb into the room."

Parker is holding Emma in her arms crying and says "A demon attacked us."

 **AUTHORS NOTE**

 **SO WHAT DID YOU THINK OF THIS CHAPTER LET ME KNOW IN A REVIEW ALSO LET ME KNOW WHO PAIGE SHOULD CHOSE PIPER OR BILLIE AND THE MORE REVIEWS I GET THE FASTER ILL UPDATE WITH THAT SAID...**

 _ **CHARMEDLOVER OUT**_


	4. Welcome Back

**CHARMEDLOVER HERE WITH THE NEW CHAPTER I WAS ASKED TO HAVE A THREESOME BETWEEN PAIGE,BILLIE,AND PIPER SO LET ME KNOW IF I SHOULD DO IT OR NOT WITH THAT SAID...**

 **The Manor Parker's room**

Phoebe is standing over Emma trying to heal her when she pulls her hands away and says "Parker I cant heal the dead."

Parker breaks down and says "She cant be dead...she cant be."

Prue holds her daughter and says "Parker its going to be ok I know she was your best friend and all but."

Parker cuts Prue off and says "She wasnt just my bests friend she was my girlfriend mom."

Phoebe walks over to Parker and holds her and says "Its going to be ok Parks."

Parker looks up at Lily and says "Grandma your an elder cant you make her a white-lighter or something."

Paige nods and says "Yea mom she was a good kid and the rest of the elders owe us after all."

Lily sighs and says "I suppose I could hand her to me."

Parker hands Emma to Lily and Lily touches Emma's forehead and Emma's body starts to glow.

Emma starts to cough and says "What happened?"

Parker hugs Emma and says "What do you remember?"

Emma backs up and says "What are you."

Parker sighs and says "Im a witch-lighter well half-witch half-whitelighter to be exact."

Emma rolls her eyes and says "I believe the Witch part but whats a Whitelighter."

Parker licks her lips and says "A whitelighter is a guardian angel which you are now."

Emma makes a questioning look and says "What?"

Parker looks down and says "That thing that attacked us killed you."

Emma kisses Parker and says "Im not dead you see im breathing dont you."

Parker wraps her arms around Emma and says "My grandma brought you back to life as a whitelighter."

Emma sits down and says "Can we go to the park and talk about this tommorow."

Parker smiles and says "Sure but you cant tell anyone."

 **AUTHORS NOTE**

 **SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER BUT DONT FORGET TO LET ME KNOW IF I SHOULD HAVE A THREESOME BETWEEN PIPER,PAIGE and BILLIE or HAVE IT ONE ON ONE.**

 _ **CHARMEDLOVER OUT**_


	5. I Chose You

**OKAY SO I WAS LOOKING FOR ONE OF MY STORIES TO UPDATE AND RELEASE ITS BEEN ABOUT 3 MONTHS SINCE I LAST UPDATED AND I APOLOGIZE AND I KNOW I SAID NO MORE TIME JUMPS BUT ONE MIGHT COME LATER ON...**

 **1 Month Later**

Paige is in her room thinking about the Billie and Piper thing when she hears a knock at her door.

Piper walks in and says "Hey can we talk?"

Paige nods and says "Yea."

Piper sits next to Paige and says "When I kissed you I dont know what I was thinking but I meant what I said because I dont care if your my sister Paige."

Paige sighs and says "I understand I just have a lot going on right now Pipes."

Piper nods and says "Can you think about it at least?"

Paige smiles and says "Yea."

* * *

Parker is in her room watching a movie when Emma orbs in.

Emma lays next to Parker and says "What you watching?"

Parker eats some popcorn and says "Descendants."

Emma raises an eyebrow and says "That new Disney movie?"

Parker smiles and says "Yea now be quiet before I miss anything else."

Emma rolls her eyes and cuddles with Parker and says "Nag Nag Nag."

Parker uses her telekinesis to knock Emma off the bed while still focusing on the tv and says "Dont get smart with me baby I still have active powers."

Emma points towards Parker and says "Attic."

Suddenly Parker is orbed into the attic and then back into the room and says "Ok ill buy the dvd were going to magical war starting now."

Parker orbs into the kitchen followed by Emma when Emma is thrown into the wall and is suddenly filled with Anger,Sadness,and Fear by Parker.

Parker giggles while watching her girlfriend struggle and says "Do you give up baby?"

Emma sighs and says "Yea just stop."

Parker kisses Emma and says "I love my Empath power."

Emma rolls her eyes and says "I dont."

* * *

Paige sits up suddenly and says "I know who to choice."

Paige orbs into the persons of her choices room and says "I want to be with you."

* * *

 **AUTHORS NOTE**

 **SO LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THOUGHT OF THIS CHAPTER AND LET ME KNOW WHO YOU THINK PAIGE CHOSE AND WITH THAT SAID...**

 _ **CHARMEDLOVER OUT**_


End file.
